


A Very Drarry Christmas

by Drarry_n_Snowbaz



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_n_Snowbaz/pseuds/Drarry_n_Snowbaz
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's first Christmas celebrated while living together. Draco has arranged a Christmas party to celebrate the festive season. Harry mess up (kinda).





	

The last guests of tonight's marvelous Christmas party are getting ready to leave, putting on their coats and scarfs and saying their goodbyes, thanking Draco for the wonderful party. Harry slips away to clean the kitchen, and one last warm hug from Hermione keeps him warm in the cold kitchen. Harry had managed to burn some of the fancy food Draco had prepared when trying to reheat it after the actual dinner (and the dessert). Harry had simply forgotten about the heating food due to his (very deep and serious) conversation with Luna and Ron about the new player on Gryffindor's quidditch team, and he didn't remember until the burning smell came lurking into the living room.  
  
The cold winter air feels sharp and stings Harry's face pleasantly as he grabs the last casserole to clean it. The cleaning gets done the muggle way whenever it's Harry's turn. The front door slams shut, and Harry can hear Draco's stern footsteps as they meet the hardwood floor. Harry can hear him coming towards the kitchen, but soon the noise comes to a sudden stop right outside. Harry looks into the window before him, sneaking a look at Draco’s reflection. Draco is tall, taller than Harry, and his blond hair looks out of place; messy but very sexy. Harry looks at this handsome figure, his boyfriend. Draco is wearing an emerald green shirt and a black suit with a grey tie; Slytherin colors. He looks really good, and Harry feels his heartbeat going faster. For a moment Draco’s grey eyes are fixated on Harry's reflection, but it's not long before he's turning around and walking back towards the empty living room. Harry sighs. He really fucked up something Draco had spent weeks planning. Harry knew how important this was for Draco. It's their first real Christmas together as a couple living together.  
  
A quiet jazz song starts playing in the living room, and Harry can hear Draco muttering a few cleaning spells. Probably cleaning the couches, chairs, and tables.  
  
“Fuck me,” Harry mutters to himself, frustrated at how stupid he is. The box in the top right drawer of Harry's bedside table will have to wait some more. He can't do it now. It'll seem like a way to fix this failure of his, and that's not how he wants it to be remembered.  
  
“Well, if you insist,” the amused voice sends shivers down Harry's neck. Turning around, Harry looks at Draco standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
“I’m really sorry. I know this was really important to you, and I didn't mean to fuck it up by forgetting the food in the oven, and I promise I'll clean it all, and I'll make it up to you. I'm so sorry. Just name your price, I’m so sorry, I-” Harry rambles on, drying off his hands at a tablecloth. Harry hates this feeling; the feeling that his words don't make much difference, or that they don't cover what he wants to say.  
  
“You already said that, and I'm over it,” Draco chuckles, crossing his arms at his chest.  
  
“But I mean it, I'm sorry. I really am,” Harry sighs, wishing for better words. Why did his words always fail him in times like this? Is it a curse? It sure feels like it, anyway.  
  
“I know you are, and it's okay,” Draco insists. His smile is genuine, and Harry smiles too. With a flick of his wrist, Draco has turned up the music, and he moves towards Harry, smiling and slipping his wand into his pocket. Draco reaches out his hand towards Harry's, and Harry takes it (of course he does). They move a bit closer, and Harry can feel his worries and his guilt slowly easing off his back. Draco grabs Harry's other hand and puts his arms on Harry's shoulders, and as always, Harry feels stupid when not remembering where to put his hands for this type of dance.  
  
“Hands on my hips, Harry,” Draco instructs. Harry clumsily follows Draco's instructions, trying to make it feel natural. Draco sighs, smiling. With a quick movement, Draco places Harry's hands on his shoulders while resting his own hands on Harry's waist.  
  
“I love you,” Harry smiles giddily as Draco pulls him closer.  
  
“I love you too,” Draco smiles warmly, pulling Harry alongside him, slowly moving in the pace of the music flowing from the living room. Now, doing this, dancing with Draco, makes Harry feel like the luckiest man in this world, which he surely is. The box in the top right drawer might not have to wait much longer after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this thing I wrote, I hope you enjoyed reading it, if not I'm sorry  
> If you have anything to say about this feel free to leave a comment, good or bad feedback is always a great way to grow and improve.
> 
> Also a special thanks to catsandladyluck for proof-reading, you're amazing.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading
> 
> xx


End file.
